Tensoku
by ShinigamiMania91
Summary: Chiyo becomes 3rd seat so Ikkaku and some friends take her out where she meets Hisagi Shuuhei. Hisagi doesn't give up easily, especially when he is told no. He knows she thinks he's hott, and he knows she's beautiful. Why won't she give in? HisagiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! I do however  
Own my character and her family: The Yaya Family.  
A/N: Please enjoy the story and leave a review. :D  
I also have a HitsugayaOC story that is finished with  
the sequel and everything, so go and check that out  
if you like Hitsugaya Toshiro too! :D**

**Chapter 01:**

"Chiyo-sama! Stop playing around! Come inside! Do you not see the clouds in the sky?!" A maid came out and grabbed the small girl.

"Ne ne... I caused the clouds!They're my friends, Midori-san!" A dark haired girl said pointing to the clouds in the sky as she was pulled inside.

"Clouds are not your friends! You're mother was killed by lightning, do you not remember?"

Yaya Chiyo- age: 10, daughter of Yaya Kyoya, one of the noble familys in Soul Society.

"Of course I remember!" The young daughter argued, "But that was mama... this is Chiyo!" She pointed to herself. "Good bye clouds!" She waved to the clouds through the window as they blew away.

The wind blew strong, and her hair flew in every direction as she stood ready, a wooden sword in hand as she cracked her neck. Her opponent- Madarame Ikkaku. She swallowed as she slid her foot, preparing to move. He made the first move, jumping towards her, she stepped back, blocking his attack and pushing back, leaving the rebound open, she went in for her attack.

This is Yaya Chiyo, graduated from the Shinigami academy, and working her way through the ranks of the eleventh squad. She is notoriously know as the only female other than Yachiro, the vice captain of the squad, that is on the squad. She is currently at the fourth seat, working to become a third seat officer.

The battle raged and soon she knocked the wooden katana out of her opponents hand, and pinned him to the ground, her wooden sword at his thoat. "Match- my win." She grinned as she stepped off him and helped him up. "That was a good match, Ikkaku!" She said laughing. "I almost thought that I was going to lose."

"I was pretty sure that I had you too." He laughed, "For your victory for getting moved up to the third seat, me and some of my friends will take you out to dinner tonight, and we'll get some drinks." He told her putting his arm over her shoulder and pointing to the sky for that night's events.

"Like water, drinks?" She asked, naively.

"Aw no. Don't tell me you've never had liquior before." He said and she noded shyly, telling him she has never touched it. "Wow! Well, that's going to end tonight." He grinned.

**-That Night-**

"Congadulations, Yaya-san." Matsumoto said hugging the smaller girl into her large breast.

"Ra-rangiku... can't..."

"Oh, sorry hun!" She giggled. "I just can't help myself sometimes!"

"It's okay..." Chiyo said, glad she could finally breathe again. They all sat around a table, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and herself all sat around one table. All the other shinigami with her were drinking their drinks rather quickly, while Chiyo hadn't even touched hers.

"Yayo-chan, you haven't touched yours yet, have you?" Renji asked her.

"Yayo...chan!?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Yayo! Ya is from **Ya**ya, and Yo is from Chi**yo** and you add the chan, and you get Yayo-chan!" Renji said grinning.

"I don't do that chan crap!" She argued with the drunken red head. The curtain was pulled back and a man with short spikey hair walked in, a tatoo of 69 on one cheek, and scare on his other. He had a blue line running accross his nose, and Chiyo felt her cheeks turn red.

"You guys starting the party without me?" The guy said as he walked over.

"Hisagi?!" Matsumoto said surprised to see the man. "I thought you had paperwork to do."

"I got done earlier, and remembered Abarai telling me something about tonight." He said with a smile. He then noticed the dark haired girl staring at him, "Yaya Chiyo, correct?" He said to her, which only made her blush more. He leaned over to Renji, "How much has she had to drink tonight?"

"None, why?" Renji replied.

"Nevermind." He said before turning back to her, "Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Hisagi, take a seat, and order a drink." Ikkaku said laughing for no reason as he downed another drink. "I still can't believe that you beat me, Chiyo!"

"She beat you in battle, Ikkaku?" Hisagi asked Ikkaku, glancing over at the golden eyed girl that was staring at the drink infront of her. "Is she just that strong, or are you just getting that much weaker?" He teased with a laugh as he downed his drink.

"I...I think I should return home. My father wouldn't want me out so late in this type of area..." Chiyo said standing up from her seat. "Thank you... really... I will see you all when morning rises." She went to leave, and everyone tried to get her to stay, but she insisted that she leave. When she got outside she started to walk home. "Terekusai!" She yelled as she clapped her hands to her face and tried to get the blush to go away.

"What was embarrassing?" She jumped at the sudden voice. How did she not sense him before he spoke?

"W-what?!" She turned to look into the blue eyes that belong to none other that Hisagi Shuuhei.

"You yelled out _terekusai!_ so I'm just curious as to what's embarrassing you?" He smirked.

"I... I don't even know you." She said turning and starting to walk away. "My father always told me to never talk to strangers."

"Do you forget we met at the bar?" He said walking infront of her.

"Do you forget that everyone was drunk in there, and obviously you are becoming the same way?" She said annoyed a bit to his determination. She then stopped, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Straight to the point, hm?" He laughed. "And yes. But I also want to make sure someone as beautiful as you makes it home safely. It is quite late, and they're are some lowlife scums around that might want to hurt someone like you." He told her.

"And why should I take it that you aren't one of the lowlife scums?" She said coldly.

"I'm a vice captain, isn't that enough?"

"No. We had three captains abandon Soul Society. They were captains, that gave everyone a reason to believe in them... yep... real trusting..." She said nodding, "And you're the vice captain of squad nine under Tousen, correct? Wasn't he one of the ones that left? How do I know you're not apart of that plan, and are only trying to get me to believe you since I am of nobility and have the power to kill someone and not be punished for it, and so you want me to join your side with your captain, and go and kill shinigami like it's some sort of game?"

"Woah- not that's a lot of information for someone that's only been out of the academy for how long?" He asked her.

"Five months." She told him, "And mind you, I graduated a year early, and I'm well aware of what's been going on in Soul Society." She told him as they began to walk again.

"You're a captain in the making..." He laughed, "So why are you in the eleventh division? Do you like being surrounded by guys all the time?"

"NO- that is not the reason. I joined it because I like to harness my skills and grow stronger. Once I grow stronger, I will switch to a different squad to learn better technics, and where I go from there, not even destiny knows."

"You're just shooting for the sun, aren't you?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, dumbfounded.

"You want something that's right infront of you, but you don't realize it yet." He told her.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." She said straight to the point.

"That's not what I mean, and why?" He asked her.

"Because. It's just... NO! I'm not having this conversation with you." She said turning away from him.

"Why not? You think I'm hott, and you're pretty beautiful too. What more do you really need?"

"Are you really that shallow?" She asked him as she stopped.

"Ah- you're one of the ones that wants the love with the roses, the chocolates, and the-"

"It's never going to happen, Hisagi." She told him, "And now I leave you here. Have a nice night." She turned and closed the gates before he could say anymore.

He stood there for a minute, an amused look on his face. He just found a new interest as he walked back to the bar, he thought about how things would work. Hisagi usually had no women deny him what he wanted. He knew many women found him attractive, and he knew that sounded conceited, but he slightly was. He wouldn't admit outloud, but he knew it inside. Yaya Chiyo caught his interest the minute he walked in the bar, and held his interest all the way through closing the gates in his face. He wanted to know more about this girl, and he knew where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 02:**

"Yayo-chan!" Yachiro said jumping on the golden eyed girls back.

"Ya-chi-ro..." Chiyo said trying to keep her balance. "How do you know of that name?!" She said shooting the small vice captain a glare.

"Ren-chan told me about it!" She said bursting into fits of laughter.

"It's not funny, Vice captain..." Chiyo sighed. "I find it quite annoying."

"I think it's cute!" The pink haired vice captain replied.

"Oi! Yaya." The two turned to their captain.

"Ken-chan has news for you, Yayo-chan!" Chiyo silently glared at Yachiro as she gave her attention to her captain.

"Yamamoto has seen your exelent work as a rookie just out of the academy. He told me that I should give you time to train with some other squads." Zaraki told her.

"W-what?" She said surprised. _This means I get to change squads! YES! Technics here I come!_

"Squad 9. They don't have a captain, so their vice captain is their standing captain for this time. He'll be here momentarily to meet you." Zaraki said, "It feels like you barely joined our squad, and now you're leaving." He sighed.

"I'll come and visit, Zaraki-taicho!" She said smiling.

"If you come back here, you better be looking for a fight, and get strong enough to fight me, Yaya Chiyo." He told her.

She gulped hard, "H-hai taicho!" She said standing up straight, scared of her captain.

The doors opened and Chiyo looked over to spot Hisagi Shuuhei. _Dammit..._ She silently cursed as he walked over.

"Zaraki-taicho!" He said friendly towards the scary looking captain. "I'm here for your third seat..."

"She's right here." Zaraki said pointing at Chiyo.

Hisagi turned and faced the girl, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hisagi Shuuhei. I will be your vice captain." He said bowing slightly.

"Don't try to act all sweet now that you're sober, Hisagi!" She said, annoyed.

"Yayo-chan!" Yachiro said shocked by the girls outburst.

"As expected." He said standing up straight. "Well, although you may be a third seat officer here, you will have to work your ass off to be back as a third seat in this squad. You will learn skills that you had not learned in squad 11, and trust me, it will be a lot harder than you can imagine." He told her as they walked back towards the nineth divisions area.

"Why did I have to be placed on your squad?" She asked annoyed.

"Why not?" He asked her, "Maybe it's destiny speaking."

"Or maybe it's _something else_ speaking." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I realize you talked to them when they asked the captains, and standing captains who would like the podigy girl that landed in squad 11 five months ago, and has all ready worked her way up to the third seat. That's also why you appeared last night at the bar, and that's why you attempted to walk me home. You took me into your squad not knowing who I was, or what I was like, and so last night you thought you'd try to know me better before I was assigned to your squad officially. But your attempts were futile."

"You really think deep into all of this don't you?" He asked smuggly.

"You're an ass, I don't have to even think about that." She told her, glancing to his blue eyes, only to look away quickly.

"Still straight to the point. I get that much from you." He said to himself as they reached the division.

"I may be young, Hisagi, and I may be a podegy child, and I may be of noblilty, but I'm not stupid enough to bat around a bush and try to play games." She told him as they walked to his office. "If you don't get straight to the point, you'll never get your answer."

"I would like to prove you wrong on that." He said as he grabbed some papers. "I need you to sign these."

She took one of the pens on the desk and wrote her signiture on the document after reading it quickly. "Trying to prove me wrong will never happen." She said handing him the papers, "So now I'm officially off Zaraki's squad and now under yours." She said glancing up from the papers to him.

"Yeah. Looks like you'll be stuck with me for a while."

"Superb..." She said turning away from him. "Look, I don't know how you guys train, or your technics, so I'm going to your training area to observe." She started to walk away and out the door.

"Hold on." He said running over quickly to stop her. She turned and shot him a look. "We need to test your ablilities to see what seat you should be placed as."

"I'll start at the bottom and work my way up." She told him. "Unless it's easier to just fight you and prove that I'm stronger than their precious vice captain." She challenged.

"You can work from the bottom up." He said as she turned, closing the door behind her. _Wow...okay..._ He thought, not sure what to think of this girl that didn't want to be on his team.

"Fight me with wooden swords." The guys of squad nine looked over to the women that spoke.

"What? Afraid to get hurt?" One teased.

"No- I'm afraid that this squad would lose a lot of it's seat members if they do not fight me with a wooden sword." She shot back as she tossed one to the guy. "Fifteenth seat officer, Hirotoge Kakage." She said to him and he nodded, "My name is Yaya Chiyo. I was just transferred here from squad 11 as a third seat officer there. I was told that I need to learn more technic, which I honnestly don't mind, but I want to get through these seat officers a lot faster than last time."

"Yaya Chiyo... as in the daughter of Yaya Kyouya? And the podegy child from the academy that graduated just last spring a year earlier, and has all ready master her shikai?" Kakage asked her. "You were placed on the meetheaded fighters team? Ha- no problem then. I can beat you easily."

"Arrogant aren't we?" Chiyo smirked. "Three round match, after each one, another member of the seat will come up and fight me. I will defeat each and every one of you."

"Winner- Yaya Chiyo!"

"Next match, nineth seat Tsuwan Tai Lee." A girl walked forward.

"Finally, a girl on this division that holds a rank." Chiyo smirked.

"Are you sure you really want to face me?" Tai Lee asked her, "You're wounded enough from these boys beating on you, I'd say a broken rib, busted lip, dislocated left arm. In your condition, are you sure you're ready to move on?"

"Always." Chiyo said tightening her grip on the wooden sword. Tai Lee flash-stepped out of Chiyo's view, and appeared behind her. _behind..._ She turned in time to block Tai Lee's attack and jumped back, sliding to the wall as Tai Lee charged again, their wooden swords clashing as Tai Lee pressured Chiyo back more.

Hisagi entered the room from hearing the ruckus in his office. Chiyo pushed off the wall, knocking Tai Lee away from her in time to jumped to the other side for more room. He watched as she took quick, deep breaths, dried blood on her bottom swullon lip, and her left arm barely holding onto the wooden sword. Squad 11 had rounded her for battle.

Tai Lee hit Chiyo's wooden sword out of her hands, and it landed at Hisagi's feet. "Say it. Admit that you lost." Tai Lee said as she pointed her wooden sword at Chiyo's neck as she was against the wall.

"Never..." Chiyo said disappearing from Tai Lee's view. Tai Lee turned and swung at Chiyo who backflipped away a couple of times, letting her hand drag on the dirted floor as she slid back when she stopped. Tai Lee came at her and the dirt rose into the air as Chiyo went at Tai Lee. The dirt fell and Chiyo was behind Tai Lee, forcing her Tai Lee's sword to her own neck. She had Tai Lee's left hand pinned behind her back, and they were on their knees. "Now you admit it... Tsuwan Tai Lee... You cannot win..."

"I...lose..." She said and Chiyo let go of her.

"Winner! Yaya Chiyo!"

She walked over and sat against the wall, crossing her legs so it looked like she was meditating as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I've had enough for today." She said, "We'll pick this up next time." She told the guy that walked up to be her next competitor.

Hisagi walked over and crouched down infront of her. "Do you want to go to the fourth division to get your wounds healed?" He asked her.

She opened one eye and looked at him. "That would be pointless." She said closing her eyes. "Give me three hours, and I'll be fine." He didn't move from his spot, "I'm very tempted to kick you where the sun doesn't shine if you don't move in five seconds." She told him.

"I don't think that you-"

"One..." She started and he stood up from his spot. "Thank you." She smiled at him as he walked away.

* * *

**YAY! Thank you my reviewers! And I'm glad you find it interesting! :D Well, here's this chapter! heheehe... :D I'm so happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 03:**

"It is said that she has her Shikai, but I have yet to see it." Ikkaku told Hisagi one night as the group went out to a bar again.

"Maybe you should challenge her yourself so that you may discover that shikai of hers." Yumichika suggested.

"I don't know... I don't want to hurt her..." He said sighing as he downed a drink.

"She can take a beating pretty good." Ikkaku said, "So don't worry about hurting her. Zaraki-taicho has broken almost every bone in her body and she still recovered within two days. I think maybe she has a special ability with her zanpakuto..."

"She survived a Zaraki attack?!" Hisagi said amazed with his newest recruit.

"Yep. It was her first day on the squad." Yumichika nodded.

"Hisagi..." Matsumoto spoke up. He looked over, "I don't talk to Chiyo-san a lot, but she told me you've been annoying her a lot..."

"She's on my squad Matsumoto. She's new, and she needs supervision." Hisagi told her, "She's been on squad 11 and doesn't have technics harnessed yet... there's a lot to develope with her that hasn't shown through yet."

"Is this your way of trying to get to know her, Hisagi?" Ikkaku asked him. "Because it's not going to work, no matter what."

"And why not?" Hisagi said before quickly saying, "Not that it matters to me..."

"She's nobility. Do you really think that a noble family would let you anywhere near their only daughter?" Ikkaku said with a laugh. "She's already engaged. She has been, since birth practically. Sure the guy's an asshole, but that's what nobility brings."

Chiyo layed in a field on the side of a sunny hill, the grass and flowers shooting above her body as she layed, the bright sun beaming down at her. She let out a sigh, as she put a hand infront of her and reached for the sun, grabbing it in the illusion she had. "If only the sun was closer... you wouldn't have to shoot for it..." She said remembering a memory as a child.

_"Papa says to shoot for the sun... what does that mean?" A young Chiyo asked one of her maids as they got her dressed for the day._

_"It means to go for whatever you believe in." The maid told her, "And to never give up."_

_"Then why doesn't Papa just say that?" The young girl quirked._

_"Because then you wouldn't have to wonder about it. If the sun was so close to us, don't you think that it would be easier to reach? Since the sun isn't in our grasp, we have to shoot for it, and then maybe...just maybe, we'll reach it someday." The maid said, "And if I remember correctly, there's this one little princess that wants to be a shinigami when she gets older." Chiyo nodded smiling. "All you have to do..."_

"Is shoot for the sun..." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and placed her hand behind her head again.

The next time she opened her eyes, it was way beyond dark. She made her way through the districts, finding her way home. "Chiyo-sama!" She heard someone yell. "Chiyo-sama! Where are you?!"

"What am I? A kid?" Chiyo said annoyed.

"What are you doing alone?" She turned to see Hisagi and the annoyance on her face grew into a glare. "I believe they're looking for you."

"And I believe you have no right to be here right now." She told him, glaring still. He didn't move an inch or show any sign that he would leave. "Why do you stalk me so?"

"Stalk? I think you're sadly mistaken." He told her. "Stalking is what one does when they cannot talk to the person they desire. I, on the other hand can talk to you freely, and do not have that trouble at all."

"So now you're saying you _desire _me?" She said looking a bit disgusted.

"No- that's not what I meant." He said quickly. "It's just-"

"Now you're saying I'm not pretty or desirable?" She said toying with him, but not letting up on his glare.

"No- you are very beautiful, and-" He stopped, "Youre doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

She let out a sly smile, "Never."

"Chiyo-sama!" The two turned to see one of the maids. "Chiyo-sama! Yaya-sama has been worried about you!"

"Oh-" Chiyo said innocently as she turned to the maid. "I am terribly sorry Jun-san. This is the vice captain of my squad. We were just talking about some things that had occured today in our squad and what ways we can improve them!" Chiyo said childlike and innocently. "Isn't that right, Hisagi-fuzentaicho?"

"H-hai!" He said completely thrown off by the sweet and innocent tone in her voice.

"Well, if that is what you were doing, then I am sure that Yaya-sama will be pleased to know that you are helping your squad out!" Jun said, "But Chiyo-sama, we need you back at the mansion."

"Okay Jun-san." Chiyo said before turning to Hisagi. Her face turned back to what he knew it as. "Thanks. And have a good night. _Hisagi-fuzentaicho..._" She said before turning and leaving with the maid.

"That...was very odd." He said before jumping off.

"That vice captain was very hansome, Chiyo-sama." Jun told her, "Do you take an interest in him?"

"Never." She said to herself. Before saying sweetly, "He's really strong, and if a great influence on the squad. Although Saeki-sama is my fiancee, Hisagi-fuzentaicho seems be found attractive by many of the girls on our squad and many others. I myself, at one point in time found him attractive too. But then I remembered Saeki-sama."

"That's really depressing." Jun said, "If Saeki-sama was not your fiancee, I think you and Hisagi-fuzentaicho would look cute together."

_I think I just threw up in my mouth...._ Chiyo thought as she gagged. She covered it up by saying, "but that will never happen." She smiled at Jun.

"Chiyo, you're going to be going on a mission with Tsuwan Tai Lee and Parika Tatsumi." Hisagi informed her as she entered the division. "You'll leave in about an hour, so make sure you know them. You're going to the human world for some practice against hollows."

"H-hollows?" Chiyo stuttered out.

Hisagi looked up at her from his desk, "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No..." She said bowing her head. "It's just..."

"Just...?" He asked, looking back up from the paperwork he was working on.

"Nevermind..." She said, "thank you." She turned and left the office.

"Looks like I'm stuck with no skills, and no stregth..." Tai Lee sighed. "What am I ever to do?"

"If I remember correctly, you lost to me. So I'm guessing you have neither." Chiyo shot at her as the three girls met up. Tai Lee glared at her, electricity shooting between the two.

"We both have our zanpakutos, how about we settle that battle in the real world, no skills." Tai Lee shot.

"Hey hey- how about we don't. We're on this mission because we need to work together and harness our skills and our strength and our squad members." Tatsumi said, her glasses sliding off her nose as she dipped her head down quickly as the two other girls pulled out their zanpakutos and had them clash together above her head. "Please! No war!"

"How about I slice that smug look off your face." Tai Lee said as she pushed against Chiyo's zanpakuto.

"How about you back the hell up and we go our seperate ways once we hit the real world. We'll see who can kill the most hollows, and then we'll measure that for our skills." Chiyo said quickly. _Hollows..._ She thought as she shook the thought off.

"Deal." Tai Lee said as they jumped apart and put their swords away. "But be prepared to lose, no skill."

"I never lose." Chiyo shot back as the gates open and they followed the hell's butterflies.

"Why, Hisagi-fuzentaicho... why did you put me on this mission with _them_?!" Tatsumi said to herself as she left behind the two who seemed to race through the tunnel.

"Do you really think it was a smart idea to throw those two on the same mission?" Kira asked Hisagi as they went through the gates to the real world minutes later.

"Of course." Hisagi grinned, "What's better than competitiveness between two rivals?"

"Um, coming back to Soul Society?" Kira said looking at Hisagi. "What if they kill eachother?"

"They won't." Hisagi said.

"And how do you know that?" Kira asked him.

"Chiyo is a stronger than Tai Lee, but Tai Lee has a lot of skill and so they're about evenly matched. I threw Tatsumi on the mission too, so maybe she'll be able to come out of her shell more, and maybe break the two of them up if anything does start. If that doesn't work, that's why I asked you to come with me on this trip to the real world. In case something does happen, I don't want to get stuck between two women in a fight." Hisagi explained, "Especially when it comes to Tai Lee and Chiyo."

"You make it sound as if they're of captain rank." Kira said.

"Once they both harness their zanpakutos, they might as well be." Hisagi said as they made it through the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 04:**

_"Chiyo- where are you going?" A young looking women said as she chased the dark haired toddler. "You're not suppose to leave the house."_

_The child started to cry, sadden by her restraints. The women shushed her child, "What's wrong hunny. Is there something out there that you want to see?" The child sniffed and nodded, pointing over the gates to the dark sky above the woods that were near the household. "Let's go for a walk then. I don't want you being by yourself..."_

Chiyo sat on the roof of a house, waiting for a hollow to appear. The dawn started to break through more as the sun rose.

_The women took the childs hand and led the dark haired girl out of the gates. The child giggled, pleased that she was finally able to see what was on the other side of the gates. She saw the shinigami walking around, running in groups. "Those are Shinigami, Chiyo. They save the living humans and the spirits that wait for them." The mother explained._

_The young child kept her eyes on the shinigamis as they passed by. They're black outfits, the swords they carried on their sides, the way they kept the same expression on their face unless they were talking to friends of theirs. There were some that wore white jackets over theirs, a sign of a title, next to them were shinigami with badges on their arms, showing that they were almost as elite as the ones in white jackets._

Chiyo sighed, there were no hollows around. "Oi! No skills! How about we get this party started?!" Chiyo's eyebrow twitched.

"That's not my name! And what do you mean?" Chiyo inquired of the girl standing on the balcony below her.

"This is a tablet that if you crush it, hollows will come. It's a good way to begin our challenge." Tai Lee grinned as she held up a white tablet.

"Isn't that illegal and putting the spirits in danger?!" Chiyo said as Tatsumi looked over.

"Of course it'll put them in danger, that's why we're here. We're going to protect them and stop the hollows from getting them." Tai Lee said as she put pressure on the tablet.

"No! Don't do it, Tsuwan-san!" Tatsumi said just as Tai Lee crushed the tablet. It was silent for a moment.

"Nothings happening..." Tai Lee said looking around.

"Wow- you got a dud!" Chiyo laughed at Tai Lee.

"I'll just crush another one!" Tai Lee said. She pulled another out and just as she was about to crush it, the sky darkened and a bunch of hollows appeared. It startled Tai Lee that she crushed the second tablet. "Oh no!" She yelled. "I just crushed the second tablet too! We're going to get the double amount of hollows!" She said paniced.

"WHAT?!" Chiyo and Tatsumi yelled.

"We have to make sure the spirits are all safe!" Chiyo said standing up.

_"You want to go to the woods, Chiyo?" The women asked her daughter. "All right, let's go." She led the young girl into the woods as they walked around, the mother picked up her daughter, not wanting her to get hurt by the twigs on the ground. "Isn't it beautiful?" The young child nodded vigorously as she looked around._

_There was a loud roar, a hollows call._

Chiyo landed in a park where some young spirits were playing on the playground. "Oh- who are you?!" One asked her.

"Please, let me send you to soul society before any harm is done to you." She said to the kids. "It will be fast and it will be painless. It is for your own good."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yaya Chiyo, of squad nine." She said, "Now please, let me do a soul burial."

"Why?! What if we don't want to go."

"You must or else you will never get a chance to be living again." She said, pulling off her zanpakuto. "It's simple, I just stamp your forehead, and you are taken away before a hollow comes and eats you." She told them.

_A hollow ran through the woods towards the women and her young daughter. Spiritual energy- their reiatsu- was strong. The hollow wanted it. He had snuck into soul society unnoticed, and now he was going to get some rich noble reiatsu. "OKA-SAN!" The young daughter screamed as she was dropped onto the ground as her mother was snatched up._

_"Chiyo!" The mother yelled, "You spoke!"_

_"Oka-san!" Chiyo yelled again running towards the beast that had snatched her mother up. "Oka-san!"_

_"Run, Chiyo! Run far away!" Her mother yelled as the hollow lifted her up in the air. "I will be fine..."_

_"OKA-SAN!" Chiyo yelled runnig towards the beast more. She was suddenly picked up as another shinigami went and attacked the hollow. It was to late, it had already swallowed her mother who did not scream, did not yell, did not want to worry her daughter. "Oka-san!" Chiyo cried, knowing what happened._

A hollow landed behind her, and her eyes widened as she stood up straight. She could feel it's reiatsu as it roared in her ears. She could hear her own heart beating faster and faster, the memory being brought to life. She turned and faced the hollow, only for it to swipe at her and send her into one of the park trees. The spirits screamed and ran, hiding.

_"OKA-SAN!"_

"Show 'em the light! Hiraishin!" She yelled pulling her zanpakuto out of it's sheath. It turned into an iron rod- a lightning rod- and the skys above darkened, clouds covering them as rain started to pour heavily, and lightning started to strike down. The rod in her hands had a point, as if it still claimed to be a sword.

She walked towards the hollow and stopped feet away raising the rod into the air. "Hiraishin!" She yelled as a stike of lighting came down and hit the rod, the lighting circling the sword as electricity ran through her veins. She jumped into the air and came down on the hollow, sending it into the darkness as it died. More appeared, and more were sliced down. She put the rod back into it's sheath, the sky clearing above. She turned to the kids in the park, "Now let me hurry." She said to them as one came out.

"Send me to soul society. It is much safer there, right?"

"Deffinately." She said stamping his forehead with Soul Society marked on it. The other seven kids followed pursuit and they were all sent to soul society.

she turned and jumped over cars, and buses as she ran to the center of the town. Hollows emerged everywhere, and Chiyo kepted her zanpakuto out, cutting through them all as she made her way through to the center. "Tai Lee! Tatumi!" She yelled as she spotted them.

"Let me guess, you gave up and admit I'm the better Shinigami, no skills?" Tai Lee smirked.

"I told you that's not my name, and I'd never admit defeat! Especially to the likes of you." Chiyo shot at her. "I'm going to finish this once and for all!"

"What are you going to do?!" Tai lee yelled as Chiyo shot up in the air, hollows following her.

"Show 'em the light, Hiraishin!" She yelled calling out her zanpakuto. "Hadou 63-"

"She's not..." Tai Lee said, "She can't... that's a high level Hadou..."

"Raikouhou! Lightning Tiger Canon!" She yelled holding her zanpakuto in the air as the lighting gathered on that and in her left hand. "Merge together, and create a lightshow, Hiraishin!" She yelled as she slammed her hand onto her zanpakuto. Millions of ligtning bolts shot out of her zanpakuto and targeted the hollows surrounding them, eliminating them all.

"No way!" Tai Lee yelled. "This isn't suppose to happen!" She turned to Tatsumi, "How is she better than me!?!"

"I-" Tatsumi was cut off by the sound of metal hitting the ground behind them, as if someone dropped a huge piece of steel off an eight story building. It clanked down before simmering to a light patter. The two turned to see Chiyo decending from the sky slowly, her reiatsu surrounding her, keeping her from falling all the way to the ground. "Chiyo-san!" She yelled spotting her in the air. Tai Lee's eyes widened as she watched the girl fall. "Tai Lee! Go get her!"

"I can't! My leg is injured, and I'm low on reiatsu! I wouldn't be able to make it! You go after!" Tai Lee yelled at the small girl.

"I can't... I don't know how to stay in the air with more weight than my own." She said shyly.

"She's going to die!" Tai Lee yelled at Tatsumi.

They heard two pairs of feet hit the ground, and felt two new reiatsu's. Tai Lee and Tatsumi turned. "Hisagi-fuzentaicho! Kira-fuzentaicho!"

"What was the meaning with all the hollows!" Hisagi demanded from Tai Lee. "Is this part of a game?!"

"I...I..." She stumbled over her words.

"You could have lost a comrad out there, and not to mention all the spirits in this area. There was huge school bombing just the other day, and houndreds of students had been killed. There were a number of those spirits that have been eaten by hollows today, and then there were the numbers that are still out there, plus the ones that Chiyo sent to Soul Society in that time." Hisagi told her sternly.

"I..." She could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Arogance doesn't hurt others, but it hurts you too. You're pride is your downfall, Tai Lee." Hisagi told her.

"B-but..." Tai Lee said but found no words. "This isn't fair!" She yelled at Hisagi. "I tired my hardest, and I barely have any reiatsu left! A hollow got my leg, and then miss little princess here had to show up and show off! She thinks she's better than everyone else just because she's of noblility and has a family and thinks she is the best. You think that my arogance is high, have you even seen hers!? Do you even realize that she's just trying to beat me, Hisagi-fuzentaicho?!"

"Enough! You will return to Soul Society and go straight to squad 4 to healed. Both of you." He commanded them.

"Come along." Kira told them as the gates opened. The two girls trudged through with Kira.

Hisagi was about to follow when he heard a hollows call. He turned to see one coming towards the gate and towards them. He pulled out his zanpakuto, and sliced through it easily while still holding onto Chiyo. She grabbed his top tightly as she heard the hollows roar. He looked down at her as he landed on the ground. "Chiyo...?"

"O...ka...san..." She said softly under her breath as she let go of Hisagi's top. He went through the gates and re-entered Soul Society.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 05:**

"What do you know about Chiyo's mother?" Hisagi asked Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika as they sat in their usual spot in the bar.

"She doesn't have one." Kira answered. "When she was younger, she went out to the woods with her mother, and that's when that hollow had snuck into Soul Society, right outside the third district, and Aizen and Ichimaru-taicho went and took care of it."

"He's not your taicho, Kira." Ikkaku reminded him.

"Right..." Kira said. "Ichimaru told me about it once, but I didn't make the connection until just now..."

"What's the story?" Hisagi asked, "Well, from what Ichimaru told you."

"He told he found the young child, Yaya Chiyo, in the woods right after her mother had been eaten infront of her moments before. He held onto the girl as she cried out for her mother as Aizen went and killed off the hollow. It was to the stage of almost an archujas, and it was very powerful, but Aizen took it out easily. The family was very disappointed in the death of Yaya Kyouya's wife, and he swore he would never remarry, and that's why Chiyo's the only daughter, and that's why Yaya Kyouya has never been remarried." Kira explained.

"I thought she had her mother still..." Ikkaku said, "I feel horrible now..."

"Why?" Kira and Hisagi both questioned.

"I use to always tease her about how she was a lot like one of the guys and how her mother never showed her the ways of a women." Ikkaku said, "She'd always laugh it off, and beat the crap out of me, but I just thought that she was just pmsing..."

There was a loud interuption as Hisagi dropped his drink as a hand print was very much visable on his cheek. "Is this what you do!?" The group of guys looked up to see a crying Chiyo. "You sit around and talk about me?!"

"No- it's just-"

"I don't want to hear it, Hisagi!" She yelled at him. "I actually started to think you were an okay person- but I see I was wrong!"

"No. Chiyo-" Hisagi stood but she turned away.

"I'm going straight to Captain Commander, and damand that I be placed on a squad that has some sort of respect!" She yelled before leaving the bar.

Hisagi looked at the three guys that he was with. "What are you looking at us for!?" Ikkaku yelled.

"Go after her!" Yumichika said. "She obviously is hurt, and because of what happened! Stop her before she transfers squads!"

Hisagi nodded and left out of the bar. "Boy- what are we going to do with him?" Ikkaku said, "He's so obvious it's kind of sad."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked Ikkaku.

"The guy likes her, and she likes him. Sure it cannot happen, but if she leaves the team, then he'll never see her again, and the two will feel miserble." Yumichika explained.

"But Hisagi moves on quickly." Kira said, "He'll find a new interest by this weekend."

"Do you ever remember Hisagi acting like this before with a girl though, Kira?" Ikkaku pointed out.

"No-but..."

"But nothing." Ikkaku said. "She'll be married by next spring, that's all the time he has left before she'll have to quit being a Shinigami and go back to the noble household."

"Chiyo! Wait." Hisagi said as he ran down the street to catch up with her.

She turned around, her eyes puffed up from crying, and the white patch on her forehead was soaking up the rain that was pouring down. She stared at him, glaring. He didn't like the glare she was giving him, and stayed quiet. "What?! Speak!" She told him, "Or are you just going to play around, and bat around the bush like you always do?!"

"Chiyo... I just... I just wanted to know more about you..." He said, "You said _oka-san_ yesterday when the hollow had came when you had been knocked out. I wanted to know what your mother had to do with it is all..."

"You should have came straight to me and asked me yourself!" She told him. "What you're doing in there, that's not gossiping. That's a form of stalking."

"No it's not, Chiyo." He told her as she tried to turn and leave. He grabbed her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. Her back still facing him. "I'm just worried about you. I need to know about you in order to understand you. Because you make it quite hard to understand your ways."

"You want to know about me, Hisagi?! My name Yaya Chiyo, I'm from the Yaya family. My mother was eaten before my eyes when I was three years old and I'm terrified of hollows because of it. I became a shinigami in order to protect others from that happening to them, but it's so damn hard to face a hollow for me! I was terrified out there yesterday and I didn't know what to do! I've never faced a hollow before, even in squad 11! All I did was train! Do you realize why I moved so quickly through the ranks?! It's because I didn't go on missions to the living world, and all I ever did was train!" She said to him. "Do you know how sad that is?! And to have Ikkaku making fun of you because you're basically one of the guys because you never had a mother?! To have people put you on a pedistol and make you to be some sort of goddess or some sort of great being. Do you know how hard it is to live up to expectations like that?! And as you probably all ready know now, once spring comes, I have to give up being a shinigami to go and get married! That is why your attempts are futile with me. Yes, I think you're attractive, and I realize you know that. And with you always trying to do things, like telling me I'm beautiful, or that I'm talented, it only hurts, Hisagi!" She said as tears came out and mixed with the rain that fell. "I can't be on your squad anymore because that means I have to be around you more. And it only reminds me of how my life as a noble born child, and the only child born, how horrible it is, and how it is only being torn little by little because of people like you that think that they can care for me."

Hisagi stood there, speechless as she gave a little monolouge. He didn't know what to say, but his hugged her, without saying a word. She cried into him, not trying to get away. "I'm sorry..." he said finally as he held her into the hug. "Don't leave the squad because of that though..." he said barely above a whisper, and barely loud enough for her to hear him. They stood in the rain for about ten minutes before she stepped away. "Are you okay?" He asked her, wipping away some of the tears off her face with his tumb.

She nodded, taking his hand away from her face. Her eyes narrowed as she turned away from him. "I still think you're an asshole though." She said as she started to walk away.

"What?!" Hisagi said shocked.

She turned with a grin on her face, "But remember, you're a hott asshole." She said before turning and running down the street. The sky began to clear as she ran down the road back to her noble household. Hisagi let a small laugh leave his mouth as he watched her leave. He turned and returned back to the bar.

"You seem happy..." Kira commented as Hisagi entered the bar again.

"And quite wet." Yumichika said as Hisagi sat back down.

"You're going to get sick." Ikkaku told him.

"I don't mind." Hisagi said grinning as he grabbed a shot glass and down it. "I'm content for now."

"What happened?" Kira asked him.

"Did you get something from her?" Yumichika asked him.

"What about Saeki?! He's going to kill you if you did anything to Chiyo." Ikkaku commented.

"She's staying on the squad." He said happily.

"That's what you're happy about?!" The three boys said in disbelief.

"I would have thought something entertaining happened and we missed it." Ikkaku said crossing his arms.

"I thought maybe she was going to run off with Hisagi and elope!" Yumichika said crossing his arms as well.

"I think a new bond has been born..." Hisagi said as he took another shot. "And I'm content with that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 06:**

_"Last night..." Chiyo started to say but was cut off by Hisagi._

_"Don't worry about it. I think I can better understand you now. I just want you to open up to me like last night... minus the calling me an asshole if you would please." He said making her laugh a little. "And you can ask me anything too, Chiyo. I don't want any tension in the squad."_

_"You're not as bad as you seem..." She said smiling, "Who knows, maybe in a couple of months, I'll go and try to be captain of this squad and then you'd really have to start listening to me, Hisagi-fuzentaicho."_

_"Really now? You think that's going to happen?" He scoffed._

_"I know it's going to happen." She said grinning. "Because all I have to do is shoot the sun." She said looking at him before blinking twice. "And I've been wondering ever since I've met you..."_

_"Yes?" He asked, thinking she was going to ask about the tatoo on his left cheek._

_"How did you get the scars on your right cheek?" She asked him. She saw him drop his head as he laughed. "What?!"_

_"I thought you were going to ask about my tatoo on my cheek. I get that one a lot, but not so much about my scar." He said running his fingers over the three scars on his cheek that ran up to his hairline._

_And so he told her about the story of when he was taking some of the students out to practice against hollow similations when a real one snuck in and killed some of the students, and he tried to fight it, but ended up with the three markings on his face, and that Aizen, and his vice captain, Ichimaru, had gone in and saved him, Kira, Renji and Hinamori._

_"And you're not afraid of hollows?" She asked him. "Not in the slightest bit?"_

_"No. It's what comes when you're a shinigami." He told her. "And even though I hadn't even graduated yet, I wasn't going to let the underclassmen feel terrified forever."_

_"Wow..." She said, "And since you mentioned it, why do you have 69 tatooed onto your other cheek?"_

_"Do you have the slightest idea as to why?" He asked her._

_"Nope." She smiled. "I was sheltered, remember?"_

_"Oh... yeah..." Hisagi said with a small laugh. "Well um..."_

"You're going to be stationed for a month in a town called Seto, it's in the southern part of the main island." Hisagi explained to her. "You, and Shota Ririn from the tenth squad will be stationed there for the four weeks, 28 days, of febrary."

It had been months, and Yaya Chiyo was now a third seat of squad nine. It was only a mere three months, in April, when she would resign as a Shinigami and go back to the noble blood. She had become close to her vice captain in that time, and liked the time they spent together. She knew in the end, it would all be bad, but she wanted to enjoy the time she did have.

"Right..." She said, nodding to him. Shota Ririn was a fifth seat member of the tenth squad. She was about to leave his office when he reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving just yet. "Yes... Hisagi-fuzentaicho?" She said turning back to him.

"It's going to be a long four weeks you know..." He said with a smirk.

She blushed, looking away from him. "I know..." She stepped back from him, "Shuuhei..." She said after containing her blush, she looked up as him, a look of confusion showing on his face. "We can't..."

"Why?" He asked her.

"Three months left... then I resign..." she told him, "And we won't see eachother again, Shuuhei..."

"I realize that, Chiyo..." He told her, knowing at what she was getting at. "But-"

"But nothing... It can't continue." She told him. "This month that I'm going to spend in Seto... maybe it'll do some good."

"Maybe..." He said with a sigh. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She stepped back, but he stepped forward, his arm around her waist while the other holding her face towards his as he softly kissed her. Her arms worked their way to be around his neck as they parted, he rested his forhead on hers, "Or maybe it won't..."

He planted small and soft kiss on her cheek and neck, and her hands ran up into his hair. "Shuuhei..." She breathed out as she realized what was happening. "No..." She said letting go of him and pushing away. "Shuuhei- no Hisagi-fuzentaicho..." She said stepping back. "I... I'm going to go now..." She turned and left his office.

He cursed to himself as he went and sat on his desk. He looked over to the folder on his desk, _Koirukai Saeki..._

_"Well um..." Hisagi stumbled, not sure what to tell her._

_"You said I could ask anything, and so now you have to answer." She teased him as she sat on the chair infront of him, his desk between the two._

_"It's kind of hard to explain without it being taken wrong..." He said blushing a bit._

_"Is it something that deals with sex?" She asked him._

_"Uhm... yeah..." He said surprise showing on his face by her straight-forwardness again._

_"Why don't you just say it? I mean, batting around the bush just does not work, Hisagi-fuzentaicho." She told him shaking her head._

_"You want me to be straightforward?" He asked her._

_"It's the only way things will get done." She told him. "So tell me, Hisagi-fuzentaicho, what's on your mind?"_

_"I think you should call me Shuuhei, instead of Hisagi-fuzentaicho... but only when the squad or higher ups aren't around." He began. She nodded, taking note. "I also think that you're very beautiful, but that never leaves my mind..." At this Chiyo let out a small blush, "And the fact that someone that you barely even know is suppose to marry you in April, and from what I hear, he's the asshole, not me."_

_"He's not that bad, Hisagi-fuzen- I mean- Shuuhei." She told him._

_"It's from what I hear." He told her, "I also think that someone like you should be able to choose who you want to be with, not have someone else pick for you."_

_"But that's how it's always been..." She told him._

_"Well, I don't think it should be." He told her. "And I also think about what it's like to have your lips against mine."_

_"What?!" She said blushing madly, hoping she heard right, but at the same time, knowing it was wrong._

_"I want to know..." He said swallowing, not sure if he had stepped over his boundry, "What it's like... to kiss you."_

_"Just do it." she told him, which surprised him. "If you want to know what something's like, you shouldn't hold back."_

_"Are you giving me permission too?" He asked her._

_"No- but I'm telling you to do what you're heart tells you too." She told him, trying to hide the blush that was on her face. She wanted him to do it. She wanted him to just stand up, walk over and kiss her. She wanted to know what it was like to kiss him too. What it was like to feel his lips against hers._

_She didn't even notice him stand up from behind the desk, or him walk over to her. She didn't remember standing up or him leaning down. She remembered his lips meeting hers, and the sensation she got from it. She liked the way it felt. She wasn't falling in love- nope. She couldn't._

"Shota Ririn, right?" Chiyo asked a blonde girl that had her hair in curly pigtails. She looked like she was only fourteen years old.

"Yep! You're Yaya Chiyo of the Yaya noble family, right?" The girl asked her.

"Yeah." Chiyo smiled, but not her usual happy smile.

"Are you all right? You seem... sad..." Ririn asked her.

"I'm fine... I'm just... not use to going to the living world for so long." She told Ririn. _Or being away from Shuuhei for so long..._

"Well, we're suppose to leave at dusk tonight, so hopefully, this will be a fun and easy trip." Ririn said smiling. "I'll meet you here at dust, out front of the gates?"

"Yes. That sounds about right." Chiyo nodded. She returned back to the noble household of Yaya. "Father..." She spoke through the door, "I leave tonight for the month of feburary to be in the living world. Please do not look for me durring this month. I will be very safe." She told her father before standing up and turning to leave.

"Chiyo-chan." Her fathers voice came through the door. She stopped and turned back to the door. "Don't end up like you're mother. Protect those that need protection before it's to late."

"I will... father..." She said before turning and leaving.

_She felt the desk behind her as his lips trailed down her neck and onto her colar bone. Why in kami's name did she tell him to do what his heart told him too. Was it the fact that she wanted him too? Maybe just as badly as he wanted her? But it wasn't right- wasn't it considered cheating. "Shuuhei..." She said stopping him for a moment. "I don't think that we should be doing this..."_

_"It's not cheating if that's what you're worried about, Chiyo..." He said, as he looked her into the eyes. "You're not married..."_

_"But I'm engaged..." She said making him look away from him._

_"I believe it's not cheating unless you have that ring on your finger." He said taking her hand, "And I don't see no ring." He said showing her the hand. She showed a small smile as they hands lined up and entertwined with one another as he kissed her again. His top was soon open and off, and she gazed at his stomache muscled- sculped and all. "And you thought I was attrative before." He said letting out a small laugh as he noticed her gaze._

She walked around aimlessly, as she thought she'd head to the hill with many flowers and tall grass that would cover her being. She was then stopped as two arms appeared on her sides and pulled her backwards. "Shuuhei! I said no!" She said as she tried to excape, a small laugh coming out with it.

"Shuuhei?!" Chiyo froze, recognizing the voice.

"Yachiru-fuzentaicho!" She said turning around suddenly with a laugh on her face. "I was not expecting you!" She said laughing nervously hoping the small pink haired vice captain would not realize who she was talking about.

"Shuuhei? As in Hisagi Shuuhei?" she asked her old third seat.

"N-no! Is that Hisagi-fuzentaicho's first name?!" She said laughing. "I had no idea!"

"Yayo-chan..." Yachiru said looking at the girl. "Why are you lying to me!?!"

"N-no- look Yachiru-fuzentaicho. I'm going off to the living world for a month, so how about I go buy you some candy and sweets?!"

"YAY!" Yachiru cheered jumping on Chiyo's back. Chiyo smiled a bit as she walked through soul society before getting to the ryokai's areas where she went and bought five pounds of sugary goodness for Yachiru. "Thank you, Yayo-chan!" She said jumping off her back. "have a nice mission!" She said running off to find Zaraki.

_"Do you regret it?" Shuuhei asked her as he tied his sash at his waist._

_"I don't regret..." She told him as tucked her top back in. "I've never had to regret anything..."_

_"You seem upset..." He said walking over to her and placing a hand under her chin, she looked up at him. "Is everything all right?"_

_"I'm just... surprised..." She said looking away from him._


	7. Chapter 7

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 07:**

She had finally made it to the hill where she was originally going to go before Yachiru found her. She turned and plopped down on her back, looking at the clouds in the sky.

_"Roses as beautiful as the girl they now belong too." Shuuhei said handing her three roses, "And as tough too."_

_She punched him in the arm, making him laugh as she blushed, staring at the three roses._

"You know, you don't want to fall asleep up here." She opened her eyes suddenly and came face to face with Shuuhei as she sat up. "Espeicaly when you look as cute as you just did."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Shuuhei!" She said crossing her arms.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you." He said grinning as she blushed and protested that statement. "No need to lie. It's written all over your face." She blushed even more. He stood up and grabbed her hand, making her stand up too. "Do you still not regret anything?"

"Always." She said, "I'll never regret nothing because I do everything I can do when I'm given the chance too."

"Oh?" He said moving the hair out of her face and some of the small grass out of her hair. "Then why don't you take the chance right now?"

"I am." She said stepping away. "I'm taking the chance of teaching myself when I shouldn't do something."

"What?" He asked her.

"You've given me this chance numerous times, Shuuhei... And honnestly... you're making it to easy now..." She told him. "The night when we first met, you asked me if I was shooting for the sun, but you used it in the wrong context..."

"How do you remember these things?" He asked her, dumbfounded.

"What you wanted to say was _You're just going to go with the wind._ It's nothing alike but you still tried. You said that I wanted something that's right in front of me, but I didn't realize it yet..." She told him, "And I thought you were just trying to get me to sleep with you."

"At first, yeah- sort of." He said honnestly.

"I'm going to ignore that, and then I did get what was right in front of me in the end..." She told him.

"And what was that?" He asked her.

"I got to learn... I got to experience what it's like outside of just training with a bunch of meatheads, and I found out what it felt like to be in love..." She suddenly cut off, a hand shooting to her mouth.

"W-what?" Shuuhei choked out.

"N-nothing." She said turning away from him. "I... I didn't say anything..."

"Love?" He said taking a step towards her. "Are you telling me you fell in love with me?"

"N-no... It's just..." She turned around to be at eye level with him from the slope of the hill.

"Just what? Don't beat around the bush, Chiyo." He told her as she glanced from his lips to his eyes and back again.

"I... I need to get going.... Shuuhei- Hisagi-fuzentaicho..." She said stepping away about to flash-step away when he reached out and grabbed her. "Shuuhei!" She said shocked that he stopped her.

"Chiyo..." He said softly as he stepped up again, so he wasn't almost sprawled into falling down the hill.

"What? You don't love me at all and all I was was a little toy for you to play with? Isn't that what you always do to girls?" She said stepping away from him again.

"No- that's not what I was going to say." He said stepping towards her again. "I was going to say-"

"That you're a real asshole, and that this is the usual routine?" She said backing up again.

"No- look- Chiyo, just let me speak." he said as she backed into a tree. "What I'm trying to say is that you're not like other girls..."

"So you're calling me weird?!"

"No- well, it's a good different." He told her, "Normally it would have been a one time thing, maybe two or three..."

"Get on with it. I don't like hearing about your sex issues." She told him a bit annoyed.

"What I'm trying to say is that I do love you... and you know deep inside, although you won't say it again, you love me too." He told her stepping foward again towards her. She had to look up again as she couldn't step back again. "You don't want to go through with this marriage, you don't want to marry Koirukai Saeki at all." He told her. "Just you and me..."

"I'm not running away, Shuuhei." She told him.

"I'm not asking you to run away." He said, "I'm asking you to not get married to Saeki."

"I don't want to, but I have too. It's my duty as the only child of Yaya." She said, "Just like it's our duty to be shinigami. And it's your duty to be vice captain. You can't just abandon your duty for someone."

"Ignore your duty for just this once." He said putting his hand up to the tree behind her as he leaned down towards her face.

"Kiss me." She told him as he waited above her lips for her command. He pushed down onto her, wanting to savor the moment, because he was sure that this would never happen again. He felt her hands pull out his top and run her hands over his bare stomache, sending him chills at her cold touch. He let her lips go, if only for a moment before kissing her again. She ran her hands up and into his hair, pulling him closer to her, to where every inch of his body touched hers. He trailed down to her neck again, finding that special spot that would send her into a series of moans if he sucked on it. "Shuuhei..." She breathed out through a small moan. "Don't leave a mark...." she said trying to make it clear but knew with how out of breathe she was, she was amazed she heard it herself.

After about twenty minutes, Shuuhei was tucking his shirt back in as Chiyo fixed her hair. She reached up and ran her fingers through Shuuhei's hair, fixing his spikes. He looked at her and let out a small smile. He then reached down and picked her up, tossing her onto his shoulder. "Oi!" She said flipping out at the sudden movement.

"Shh..." He shushed her as she jumped off of the hill and into the districts of the Ryokai. He set her down, and took her hand, guiding her down some of the streets. "I feel bad because I never took you out for dinner for become a third seat, and staying on the team for so long." He said smiling as he led her into a high class restaunt.

"Shuuhei..." She gasped at the sight of it. "You didn't..."

"I did. Candlelit, and the cheif said he'll make whatever you order." He told her, "No one else is going to be in here, just you and me."

"You didn't have too... This is to much..." She said blushing as he led her to the single table in the middle of the room. "I don't think I really deserve all of this... for something so little too..." She said blushing more.

"You deserve whatever you want." He told her. "And I'll try to get it that way."

"Awww..." She swooned. She gave him a tight hug. He led her to the table, pulling her chair out for her before sitting down himself from the other side of the table.

"So what is it that you want?" He asked her, "Anything."

"Um.... Udon noodles...?" She said looking down at her fingers.

"Udon...noodles?" He said before laughing. "Is that you're favorite?" He asked after a small laughing fit.

"I've only had them once." She said, "And that was when I was three. My mom made them for me. But I don't remember what they taste like."

"Okay. Udon noodles it is. What type do you want? miso, chicken, pork, shrimp..."

"Uhm... I think the chicken sounds good." She said nodding. "And... water." She grinned.

"Okay." He said as their waiter came and took their orders. The waiter left and music started to play in the soft melody of a song. "Do you dance?" he asked her.

"What?" She blushed. "Of course! We learn it when we're really young."

"Do you want to dance?" He asked her and she nodded. He stood up and pulled her chair out, putting a hand out for her to take. She placed a hand on his shoulder, while the other rested on his left hand. His right hand was around her waist, and they dance smoothly to the music.

"Shuuhei..." She said as she rested her head on his chest. "Why do you have to be a great guy...?"

"It's all for you, Chiyo..." He said glancing down to her. "I always was, but you were the one that brought it out in me..."

"That makes me feel sad." She told him. "So you're saying no one else has seen this side of you?" She asked, closing her eyes as they continued to dance.

"No... it's one of a kind..." He said making her smile.

"I don't want to get married to Saeki..." She said, "If anything... it'd be you..." He looked down at her, "I love you...Shuuhei..."

"I love you too... Chiyo..." He said kissing her forehead.

"I don't want this to end..." She said as they finished their dinner. "But I have to leave for my mission in Seto..."

"I wish they didn't have to send you on it, but the Captain Commander thought it would be good for you." He said as they walked back to soul society, hand in hand.

* * *

**So I've updated like 4 times now today! YAY! So what do you think? I know it kind of went for a big jump in these last few chapters, so yeah. There's no real sex- sorry! You get small stuff but not the full thing! lol. Well, remember to review, and I thank my two reviewers. :D I really like you guys! haha. This is my only story that has reviews... and this one only has a couple of more chapters left, just to let you know... I'm thinking it'll end at chapter 10. Let me know. I also have a poll on my main page on for my next story, Midnight's Moon. It's about Ichigo's cousin, and all that jazz. More info is on my profile if you want to check it out. Then vote on the poll for who you think Kita Saiya should be with. Saiya is her first name- I'm going to go and change that in the poll right now. lol. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing, and alerts! I really appriciate you guys! I LOVE YOU!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 08:**

Shuuhei kissed her cheek before letting go of her hand, as she left down a different way to meet up with Shota Ririn to go to Seto, Japan for a month. "Hey, Yaya-san." Ririn greeted her. "Are you ready to go the real world?"

"Y-yeah." Chiyo nodded as she looked over her shoulder to see if Shuuhei was there, but he was not. She let a small frown show before turning back and leaving through the gates with Ririn.

That night, the two girls sat, perched on a rooftop as snow softly came down. "What is this?" Chiyo asked as the white water landed on her.

"It's called snow." Ririn explained, "It's like frozen water."

"I thought that was hail..." Chiyo said to herself.

"When it's colder it's turned to snow." Ririn told her, "Is this your first time in the real world?"

"No- I was just use to the sunny and rainny times in the real world..." She told her companion, "I've never witnessed snow before..."

"It's a lot of fun if you have free time." Ririn told her. "Speaking of which, hollow alert." She said as her phone beeped. The two stood up and jumped away to the hollow, sending it on it's way.

It was the same way for the first twenty-five nights. Ririn and Chiyo really got to know eachother. "Just think, three more days and you can see Shuuhei again." Ririn told her, she knew about Shuuhei, but not to the full extent.

Chiyo nodded, a smile on her face, "I can't wait... I hope these last three nights will be fast and easy." She said as she looked accross the snow covered land. The day before, the two girls went and played in the snow, getting soaked and cold. "Do you think Shuuhei have seen the snow before?"

"Probably. He's been a shinigami a lot longer than the both of us and have been sent to the real world a lot." Ririn told her. They both heard a roar after a couple of minutes of silence. "That couldn't be..." Ririn said pulling out her phone, "It's not being detected..."

"That's impossible." Chiyo said standing up, "Let's just go to it."

"Right." The two girls nodded and left to the hollow. They landed where they heard it's howl and looked around. "Where is it?"

"I don't......" A huge reiatsu forced the two girls onto the ground, unable to stand from the pressure it gave them. "What the hell?!"

"Chiyo..." Ririn said, "This is much more greater than I've ever felt..."

Chiyo struggled as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, she turned and looked at what it was. "Arrancar..." She said seeing the white coated wearing person walking over towards them. Chiyo pulled out her zanpakuto and stuck it in the ground, pulling herself up to her feet. "Ririn..." She turned to her companion who could barely get to her hands and knees. "RIRIN!" She said as she lost sight of the arrancar. She saw Ririn be tossed to the side with a kick to her stomache.

_"You're pretty cocky for being fresh out of the academy little girl." Zaraki Kenpachi said with a large smirk. "Do you not know who you're dealing with?"_

_"I know exactly who I'm dealing with." She said as she squished her nose up. "And that's why I want to see how I fair against you!"_

_"Hehehe..." Zaraki grinned, "You're going to regret challenging me..." He stepped onto the floor, pulling out his zanpakuto. She grabbed her out and jumped back away from him, getting into a defensive position. He let out his reiatsu, and Chiyo was forced onto one knee as she tried to stand up again. She flipped her sword into the ground and forced herself back up, and brought her sword back up just in time to defend herself from the first attack..._

She could feel the pressure of the arrancars blade against hers as she was thrown back. _I can't be holding back with an arrancar..._ She thought as she pushed herself off the ground and doged the arrancar. "Show 'em the light- Hiraishin!" She yelled as she continued to dodge the arrancars attacks. She was knocked back again by the arrancar and rolled by Ririn. "Ririn! Call Soul Society! We need assisstance right away." Chiyo said as she picked up Ririn and flash-stepped behind a tree.

"Right." Ririn said as she jumped to a safer spot, "Just keep him distracted."

"Will do." Chiyo said as she jumped out and quickly used a kidou- "bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou - Luminous Prison of 6 Bars!" She said as six bars shot out and bound the arrancar. "Who are you, arrancar?! Why are you here?!"

"My name is Junkaio Kaito, and I am here to get rid of you stupid shinigamis!" He spat at her. "And anyways..." He smirked, "Weak kidou like this doesn't work on me!" He said as broke it away. "The esparda are more powerful that last winter..." He said smirking as he placed his hand on his zanpakuto. "Which means you don't have a chance against me!" He yelled as he pulled out his zanpakuto, "Light the night, blaze the sun, Luna y Suna." there was a huge poof of smoke as two of the arrancar appeared, one in white robes his skin black as night, his eyes white as the moon. The other form was just opposite, his robes as dark as a shinigamis, his skin as pale as the moon, and his eyes as fiery as the a mask layed on both arrancars, one a joyfull looking hollows mask, the other looking rather upset.

Chiyo was thrown back, but threw her sword into the ground, holding herself to that spot while she held the lightning rod in her other hand. Her hair was blown back as she watched the arrancar.

"This is Shota Ririn stationed in Seto... we are requesting a captain level to be able to deal with an unsuspecting arrancar." Ririn said through the speaker.

"Arrancar?" Yamamoto said as the message was transferred to him durring a captains meeting. "Who is willing to go and defeat this arrancar?"

"Please, you need to hurry! Yaya Chiyo is barely staying up as she fights on! We need help! Immidiately!" Ririn yelled through the message as Chiyo slid back more.

"Yaya Chiyo, eh? Looks like I'll be the one to go..."

Chiyo was confused, which one did she follow, which one did she attack? They circled her quickly, the colors intermixing as their blades came in and attacked her quickly, slicing at her body. She couldn't even think of a kidou to stop them, just for a second.

Suddenly she was kicked back and flew into the air, barely concious as blood spewed from her. She rotated herself in the air, her zanpakuto barely in time to prevent the blade piercing through her heart as she was forced into the ground, creating a huge crater. Her shikai returned to the normal zanpakuto as she rolled in an attempt to dodge the blade coming down at her.

The sadden faced one- the moon's night arrancar part grabbed her by her throat and lifted her into the air, his teeth showing as he gave her an evil grin. "Say goodnight... shinigami..." He said as he raised his zanpakuto to her heart as her arms layed to her side, her zanpakuto barely in her hand. Her hands shook as she raised her zanpakuto to knock his out of his hand, but the opposite happened. Her other hand shakily grabbed the arm her had to her throat. "What are you doing, wench?!" He shouted at her as he tightened his grib on her neck. She chocked out some blood.

"Ahh!" Ririn's voice came as the other part of the arrancar found her and grabbed her up. Chiyo's eyes widened seeing Ririn found.

"Ririn..." She gasped out. "Ha-hadou 4- white... white lighting!" Chiyo said pointing her fingers at the arrancars chest and shooting. He let go of her throat as he was thrown back. She gasped for the air that she was lacking as she tried to scramble to her zanpakuto. "Hadou 4- white lighting!" She yelled as she shot at the twin arrancar, but her aim was thrown off as the moon one kicked her, so she only got the sun in his leg. She spat up blood as she bounced off the tree. "Shit...." She cursed to herself.

"You bitch..." The sadden faced moon said as he kicked her numerous times. Chiyo could feel her ribs cracking, breaking with every kick. He then proceeded to stomp on her, before moving his foot and lightly pressing down on her neck, "Farewell... shinigami..." He said as he raised his foot and went to stomp down on her throat.

She shut her eyes as they could barely stay open as it was when she heard the sound of bells, and a voice that told her she couldn't die. But, her world seemed so dark as she heard his words, repeating back to her- _I love you too..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 09:**

_"You did very well..." Zaraki told her as she forced herself to stand up again. "Why don't you give up before I kill you?"_

_"I'd like to see you kill me, but that wouldn't be any fun if we ever want a re-match..." She said as she spat out some blood. "This battle isn't over!"_

_"Then come at me!" Zaraki said as she took in a breath and pushed herself off and into the ground for another attack. He sheathed his zanpakuto and knocked her away with his arm and into the wall. "Why didn't you ever call out your shikai?" He asked her, "Do you not know it's name?"_

_"It's name is Hiraishin... but I will never unleash it on someone who does not know their owns." She told him, "I would feel it would be an unfair advantage."_

_"That is the only way you will win, Yaya Chiyo." He told her as she stood up again._

_"I will beat you one day, Zaraki Kenpachi, without my zanpakuto being called out." She told him, "Until then, you'll have to settle with this." She jumped up again and charged again, he grabbed her zanpakuto that couldn't cut his hand and pulled it away from her, kicking her accross the room. This time, she didn't get back up...._

"Tai...cho..." She mumbled as she grabbed her sheets. "Za-zaraki-taicho..."

Shuuhei sat next to the bed, watching the cut up Chiyo as she rested. "Chiyo..." He said with a sigh, "What were you thinking... fighting an arrancar on your own..."

"I know exactly what she was thinking..." Hisagi jumped at the new voice. He turned and faced the captain.

"Zaraki-taicho..." He said as he walked over to the young girl. The pink haired vice captain on his back. "Kosujika-fukutaicho..."

"She was thinking if she could defeat the arrancar, she would be able to defeat me..."

"What are you talking about?" Hisagi asked the tall captain.

"On the first day she came to join my squad, she challenged me... and she lost." He told him, "But she trained her hardest, never using her shikai because she wanted to beat me without calling on her zanpakuto. Each time she came to challenge me, she would always lose. But every time, I used more stregth behind my attacks, and every time she was getting stronger..."

"And when this arrancar came... she thought-"

"She thought that she could beat it..." He told Hisagi. "And she was sadly mistaken..."

"But Chiyo- she's..."

"She shouldn't be a shinigami, Hisagi." He told the boy, "She's royalty and the only heir for the Yaya family."

"Yayo-chan is special!"

"Her father is quite furious right now with Yamamoto and is talking about banning her from a shinigami for the rest of March and keeping her home until she is wed." Zaraki let out a small laugh after saying this, "But I know it quite well that she would not put up with that."

"Zaraki-taicho... is that the only reason you came here?" Hisagi asked him.

"No... I was hopping she would be awake..." He told the vice captain, "So that we can plan our final match before she leaves."

Hisagi's face paled as he heard that, "I... I really don't think she should be doing something that dangerous, Za-zaraki-taicho." He said as Zaraki narrowed his eye at Hisagi. "R-really, for her safty..."

"Hisagi..." Zaraki said looking at the vice captain closely, "Is there some type of bond you share with Yaya?"

"W-what?!" Hisagi said loudly, "N-no, why do you ask?"

"Because, you seem very concerned over her... more than you should be for just her vice captain."

"Oh- well, she is also one of my closest friends, I guess you could say..." He said glancing over to the sleeping girl.

"Za...zaraki-taicho..." She said again in her sleep. "You... you won't win..."

"She's even challenging you in her sleep, Ken-chan!" Yachiru said laughing.

"Let's leave, Yachiru... She needs her rest if she really thinks she can beat me." Zaraki said turning to leave. "Hisagi, it's not nice to glare with that kind of intent." Zaraki said as he felt Hisagi's glare. The large taicho left with the tiny vice captain without saying anything else.

"Shuuhei..." He turned quickly, Chiyo's gold eyes looking for his.

"Chiyo!" He said, happy to see she was awake.

"What happened?" She asked weakly, "All I remember was Kaito raising his leg to smash in my throat... but I see that didn't happen..." She let her fingers run over her throat, her wrist wrapped in bandages and iv's going throughout them. She had wraps and bandages covering a large portion of her body. "Someone came... I remember hearing the bells in the darkness..." She said with a small smile, "It was Zaraki-taicho..."

"You can tell by his bells?" He asked her.

"Yeah... and his reiatsu..." She said with the same smile on her face. "One day... I'll be better than Zaraki-taicho... I'll defeat him without calling out my zanpakuto..."

"I honnestly think that's impossible..." He told her with a small laugh, "But I'll help you with that as much as I can."

"Thank you... Shuuhei..." She said as she rolled her head and looked out the window, "It's dark outside...?"

"It's night... you were brought in early this week..." He told her as she let out a sigh and turned her head back to him.

"You look like you haven't slept in days, Shuuhei..." She told him as she pushed herself into a sitting up position and noticing the dark circles forming under his eyes.

"I was worried..." He told her honnestly as he took her hand that ran over one of his dark circles. "I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up..."

"I wasn't sure if I had died or not..." She told him, "But then I heard someone's voice, I heard them saying four words back to me..." She said with a smile, "And I knew that I couldn't have died... I had a reason to continue to live, a reason to wake up again..."

_I love you too..._

"Because of you, Shuuhei... I kept myself alive. I probably would have given up had it not been for you..." She told him as they hands entertwined together and he leaned closer placing a light kiss on her lips. He pulled away quickly, not wanting anyone to walk in on the two if they did anything there in the fourht divisions area. He let her hand go back to her.

"You need to rest, Chiyo." He told her as he stood from his chair. "So... rest up..." He helped her lay back down, "And if you need anything..."

"I'll ask Unohana-taicho because you'll be in your office getting paperwork done and resting yourself." She said running her fingers through his hair while he was still in reach. "Right, Shuuhei?"

"Right..." He said, sad that he had to leave her side. He stood up from making sure she was laying down and tucked into her bed before leaving. "I'll be back in the morning." he said before he closed the door and left. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into a sleep that she needed.

The next day, Hisagi was down the hall from the room when he heard yelling coming from within. He ran down and opened the door to see Chiyo with her zanpakuto pulled out pointed at Unohana as she yelled about not having anything injected into her system without a full analyzation of it. It took four squad members to get her away from her zanpakuto and forced her to take the injection in her arm. "This goes against my codes!" She fought still as the injection was done.

"Yaya-san, it's for your own good. You're healing process is remarkably fast, but you still need the antidote of the posion that was thrown into your system from the arrancar. This is a special antidote that the 12th division has made for your body type and the type of poison it was." Unohana told the girl as she still tried to fight back. She then noticed Hisagi, "Oh- Hisagi-fukutaicho."

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Unohana-taicho." He said with a bow. "I came to see how Chiyo was doing, but I can see she's just as lively as she would be unscratched." He said with a smile as Chiyo crossed her arms and turned away from him. He laughed a bit as he walked over, "Do you know how much longer she'll need to stay in the fourth division, Unohana-taicho?"

"For a couple of more days the least considering her healing recovery she has." Unohana told him.

"I'm telling you right now, Unohana-taicho, I'm perfectly capable of leaving today and going back to my duties!" Chiyo said spinning herself to face the taicho.

"We still have more tests to run on you, Yaya-san. You need to stay a couple of more days for our sake and for your sake."

"ARGH!!!" Chiyo didn't hide her frustration as she layed back onto the bed.

"Please don't tell me this is how you're going to be acting next month, Chiyo-sama." Her golden eyes widened as she sat up and faced a boy with curly black hair and silver eyes with a black ring around them. "I honnestly don't think your father would approve of this behaivor."

"Saeki-sama..." Chiyo said spotting the boy, her eyes fell to the ground, avoiding eye contact with him. "Gomen..."

_Saeki... Koirukai Saeki..._ Shuuhei said looking at the guy.

"Why do you stare at me with such an evil intent?" He said sharply to Hisagi. "Is there something you have against me?! How can you though, you don't even know me... yet... those eyes... what is it that you want..." He demanded of Hisagi coldly. Hisagi didn't answer, "Nothing... or so you will say..." He looked towards Chiyo, "Chiyo-sama- who is this boy and what does he have to do here." He demanded from her.

"He's my vice captain on the squad I'm on..." She said, "Saeki-sama..." she added quickly.

"You're still mingling down with those low lived shinigamis?" he said scrunching up his nose, "What is it? charity work?"

"No... Saeki-sama... I.. I, myself, am a shinigami because I chose to be one..." Shuuhei couldn't believe this, Chiyo couldn't even look the guy in the eyes.

"Well, you're planning on quiting once we are wedded." He told her, not even questioning it. "You can't be playing these silly games anymore,Chiyo-sama."

"H-hai... Saeki-sama..." She said, her hands clenching the sheets underneath her.

"Wonderful to hear... and you won't be getting these cuts anymore, so that's just fabous as well..." He said walking over to her. He placed his fingers under her chin and raised it so she was forced to look into his eyes, "Chiyo-sama... you've had your freedom... and it's just about to end..." He told her, as her eyes still tried to look away from his, "Once you're out of the fourth divisions medical care unit, you'll be back at home, and getting ready for our little wedding. Only a couple more days you have in this filth of a place these shinigamis stay in..." He told her, "Be happy I'm saving you..."

She turned away as his touch left her and he left the room. The door closed as Chiyo clenched the sheets tightly as tears hit her hands. Shuuhei turned and faced her, upset with this sudden news, but he couldn't touch her with six members of squad four in the room. All he could do is watch her cry, looking so fragile, so frale...

And to not be able to comfort her at all tore him up inside as well...

* * *

**OMG! I hate Saeki! I actually didn't plan on him being this cruel! AHHHH!!! But what do you think?! Let me know and I'll be happy! haha there's only like 1 or2 more chapters left... so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 10:**

Chiyo didn't fight back anymore. She didn't see why if as soon as she exited the fourth division she'd be on a one-way trip to hell- I mean home. She just layed in her bed and looked out the window, letting the taicho inject the fluids into her, and she wouldn't even speak to Hisagi. One day, he decided to not even show up, and she cried. No one could figure her out. Why she was suddenly in a depression, why she refused to speak, and why she refused to even look at anyone.

"Once noon hits today, Yaya-san, you'll be released to go home." Unohana-taicho told her. Chiyo didn't even respond to the taicho, not giving a signifigant nod, or looking her way. "You'll be able to see you're father again, Yaya-san..."

She pulled her covers over her head, her gold eyes peering through the brim of the sheets and out the window. _I'd rather die..._ She thought to herself as she felt Unohana's reiatsu leave the room. The door opened up again, and she figured it was Shuuhei, but he hadn't showed up for the last two days, so she wasn't sure if it was him or not. _Shuuhei..._ She said as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She was suddenly thrown onto the ground because of the bed she was on being tossed upside down. "Atataa..." She said as she rubbed her head as she stood up. "What the hell?!" She looked over to see a very pissed off Zaraki Kenpachi. "Za-zaraki-taicho..." She said going wide-eyed as she stared at her old captain.

"Grab your zanpakuto..." He told her, "We're having our fight."

"B-but... Zaraki-taicho... I'm not released yet from the-"

"And since when has that mattered to you, Yaya Chiyo?" He asked her and she gulped. "Look at yourself..." She looked away from him and down at her hands that layed palm down on the cold floor. "This is not the Yaya Chiyo with the fire in her eyes to become the greatest shinigami and to be able to defeat the squad 11 captain without calling out her zanpakuto... This is a pathetic nobilty spoiled brat who always thought she could get anything. Listen up, Chiyo! Life's not that sweet, and I know you're aware of that! So stop mopping around and let us battle."

She stayed on the ground for a second, contemplating weather or not to stand and take this challenge. _Stop mopping around!_ She heard him echo and she closed her eyes, her fist clenching on the ground as she pushed herself up. She pulled off the cloak that layed around her, revealing her shinigami uniform, her zanpakuto at her side. _One last fight... Zaraki-taicho... and I __**will**__ win..._ She told herself as she followed him out of the fourth division.

She felt many shinigami eyes following her as some protested her leaving so soon. "Silence!" Zaraki cut through them, "This does not deal with you, so you shall stay out of it."

They reached an empty field. _"Do you not know who you're dealing with?"_She pulled out her zanpakuto, not saying a word as he pulled out his. "Don't hold back..." She told him. It was the first words she had said so darkly since she could remember. She raised her head, her golden eyes piercing through his.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with."

"You look quite scary, Yaya Chiyo." he told her with a grin, "I am looking forward to this!" He then let out his reiatsu, he let it flare out, and she stood there, letting it hit her, but she didn't budge an inch. He looked at her, shocked she didn't even flinch at the pressure he forced out. "You've grown Chiyo..." He told her and she smirked, "But don't get to cocky again..."

"I know there is no way to beat you without calling out my zanpakuto..." She told him as she stepped forward, her zanpakuto trailing behind her, "But I am pretty sure that I can at least tie with you, Zaraki-taicho..." She said as she stood within feet away from him, she pulled her zanpakuto infront of her. "If I do wish to win... then I would have to call out my zanpakuto... or even a ban kai that have not mastered yet..." She let her reiatsu flare out, causing Zaraki to jump back and prepare for an attack, something that he had never done before.

"Go!" They both yelled as they charged at eachother.

There was a huge explosion that caught everyone's attention in Soul Society, "Chiyo!" Shuuhei yelled, recognizing the flare of reiatsu. He turned from the group he was talking to and ran off as quick as he could to the explosion. Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika following behind him. He stumbled through a turn as he spotted the flames surrounding a field as Zaraki and Chiyo both stood, their backs to eachother, their zanpakutos pointing straight forward. "Chiyo!" Shuuhei yelled as he spotted her.

Blood shot out of Chiyo as she plunged her zanpakuto into the ground, trying to keep herself from falling, blood coming out of her mouth as she raised a hand to try to stop it. The wound going from the right shoulder down through her ribs and torso to her left hip dripped of blood. Shuuhei jumped over the flames to her. She fell forward, spotting him, and just in time to catch her as she fell. "Chiyo! Speak... are you all right?! Have you gone insane?! What were you thinking?!" questions were flowing out of Shuuhei as the girl layed against him, her eyes barely open.

"Did I... did I win...?" She asked him, her gold eyes dulling. Shuuhei looked over to see Zaraki pushing himself off the ground, Yachiru laughing and saying how much fun he had.

"You idiot..." Shuuhei said picking her up. "You weren't even suppose to leave the fourth division yet, and now you're going to be back in it for another week or so... what were you thinking...?"

"I was thinking that I would be able to do the impossible..." She said before passing out in his arms.

"Zaraki-taicho!" Ikkaku and Yumichika yelled running over to him as Matsumoto went over to Shuuhei and Chiyo.

"It was a tie..." Shuuhei and Matsumoto turned to face Zaraki who was leaning on Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What?" Matsumoto asked him.

"Our final battle... she knew she couldn't win... but knew she could leave it at a draw...." He said as blood trickled down his chest. "She could have won, she barely missed a vital organ..." He said as the two vice captains looked to see what he meant.

"She did that on purpose..." Yachiru said and the five shinigami turned and looked at the smaller vice captain in question. "I saw it! When Yayo-chan and Ken-chan went at eachother, Yayo-chan switched her blade to the dull side and up have an inch to miss it on purpose so she would not kill ken-chan." Yachiru explained. "Yayo-chan respects Ken-chan a lot and wouldn't want to see him dead." She grinned.

Shuuhei looked down at the dark haired girl in his arms, a small smile on her face as she seemed content with herself. "Shuuhei- I think you should get her back to the fourth division."

"Hai." He nodded as he turned to leave.

"Hisagi." He froze hearing Zaraki's voice. "Tell her when she wakes that if she ever wants a rematch, she knows where to find me."

"Hai...Zaraki-taicho..." He said before leaving with Matsumoto to the fourth division.

_**-1 week later-**_

"You seem in a lot better of a mood this week, Yayo-chan." Yachiru commented as she visited the young heiress in the fourth division.

"I was able to do what I've wanted to do." She grinned. "I was able to match up with Zaraki-taicho."

"Don't you want to beat Ken-chan though?" Yachiru asked her.

"One day I will... but right now, I'm content with a match..." She grinned, "One day... when I come back... I will make sure Zaraki-taicho and I have a real match, with no eye patch on him and no restraint on me."

"Restraint? But only vice captains and captains have those." Shuuhei commented.

"In my family, we have high reiatsu's, and for us not to become shinigami, they restrict them back, but mine is exceptionally high and so even with it restrained, I still had enough to do kidou, and become a shinigami." She said, "And with it off, my power is a tenfold greater."

"Then one of these days, Yaya Chiyo... we will face eachother with nothing holding us back." Zaraki said as he stood against a wall.

"Yaya Chiyo... you are now able to be released." Unohana told her and she nodded jumping off the bed she was on and stretching.

* * *

**YAPPAPAPA!!! You're not reviewing?! WHY NOT?! :'( that makes me a sad writter... even if the story is complete... I still want some reviews... :) So... I have one chapter left... so... like... review! please and thank you! Have a nice holiday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tensoku!  
**_**(Shooting the Sun!)  
**_**By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 11:**

"Aren't you happy, Chiyo-sama?" Saeki's coy voice rang in her ear as she turned away from him. "Married at last..." He hissed to her. "What's wrong? Sad you can't be so ruthless anymore? Can't be with those ryoka raised scum makes you this sad?"

"They aren't scum." She said knocking his hand away from her. She stood up and walked away from him before turning, "What's really scum is you..." She said before leaving the room and down the hallway. She had trouble walking in the long formal kimonos she was forced to wear once again as she made her way outside to one of the gardens.

She let out a sigh as she gazed up into the cloudless sky of Soul Society. She layed back on the grass, untying her kimono sash and letting her kimono lay open, the shinigami looking uwagi she had underneath that fell to her mid-thighs that was white with a black sash around her waist, she had on black leggings to her mid-calf on underneath and a necklace laying on her colarbone. She undid her hair in the curls that took most of the morning the previous day to do, that stayed in place. She closed her eyes, remembering things she shouldn't remembers, like _his_ scent, or _his_ voice. Or the way _he_ would hold her.

She had to be going insane, it had been two weeks since she had last seen him, and yet she was smelling his scent as if he was right next to her. She heard her name be said in a low whisper, and it was in his voice, "Chiyo..." She heard it again and she thought maybe one of the maids were calling her in the distance. She opened her eyes and looked around, pulling the formal kimono back around her as she stood. "Chiyo..." She heard her name again, only this time, it was in her ear, soft, sweet, and his scent filled her brain. She turned to find Hisagi Shuuhei standing before her.

"Shuuhei..." She said hugging him tightly, engulfing his sent, remembering the way he felt. It had been two weeks since she last seen him, but it had nearly been over two months since she _had _him last. "What are you doing here? You're going to be killed if you're caught." she told him, worry stricken through her eyes as she gazed up in his.

"I know... that's why I can't stay long." He told her, "But I couldn't stand it any longer... I wanted to see you again."

"Aww..." She swooned, "You're so sweet." she hugged him again, "I've been wanting to see you again too..."

"Here... this is for you..." He said as he handed her a plastic wrapped small object that was placed in her hands. "Matsumoto and I were in the real world, and this is chocolate. Matsumoto said you've had it once before and loved it, so I thought I'd get you a little bit." He said with a smile. She tucked it in a secrete pocket inside the uwagi that she had under her formal kimono. He spotted the necklace around her neck and lifted it up with his two fingers. "They don't question you about this?"

"They don't know about it." She said taking her hand and placing it ontop of his removing it from the locket. "Shuuhei... I've missed you so much..." She said as they fingers entertwined together. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will..." He said leaning in and placing a quick peck on her lips. "There's no way I can go without seeing you again."

"Chiyo-sama!" Jun's voice rang through the gardens.

"You need to go now." She said turning him around and starting to push him away. "I will see you again..."

"I know..." He said kissing her one last time before letting her go and jumping away.

"Chiyo-sama!" Jun's voice came again.

"Jun-san! Is something wrong?" She asked finding her servent after quickly tying her formal kimono back together.

"Saeki-sama said that you stormed off and was worried about you..." She told the dark haired girl. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I just needed my time alone..." She told Jun as she looked over to where Shuuhei and her were just at. "It's been a while since I've had time to myself."

"Okay... just please... don't worry Saeki-sama and all of us so much...." She told Chiyo, who nodded.

"I will try not too..." She said sliding her arms together in her kimono sleeves and followed Jun back to the main house.

Shuuhei made time whenever he could sneak into the grounds of Yaya to see Chiyo, and he'd bring her something, weather it's as small as a piece of chocolate or to as something like a rose of some sort. She found that over the following months, that she'd love to go to the gardens in hope that Shuuhei would be there, waiting for her, and so that she could get away from Saeki.

She was walking down one of the hallways when she felt a reiatsu she wasn't familar with. She masked hers as she slid down to the door that led to the room that it was in. She could hear voices, "Saeki-sama... do you think that brat has that slightest idea at all what's been going on?" She heard a familar voice but couldn't place it.

"Not at all. I gave Yaya Kyouya the permission to let her out when she was younger so that she could see how horrible that life would be and how careless she acted and how close she came to death." Saeki's voice came, "The fool couldn't tell a Doushin hollow from her father for most of her life. She still thinks that her father is still alive." Saeki laughed, "And since she's not a shinigami anymore, she can't gain that power..."

"What do you plan on doing if she finds out, Saeki-sama?"

"Kaito... I was all ready planning on killing her now that I own her estate. A women would never be able to own this family, and so once an heir is born, she will be killed. Just like her mother was years ago. It's all been planned out, Kaito... ever since the begining..." Chiyo let out a small gasp, causing them to hear her. "Who's there?!" Saeki commanded as he stood up and walked over to the door to see Chiyo's formal kimono lying there. "Kaito- find Yaya Chiyo and bring her to me." Saeki commanded the arrancar who nodded and left the room, releasing his zanpakuto so that he could go in two directions.

_No...._ Chiyo told herself as she ran through the halls, sliding the door open and running though the koi garden towards the gates to Soul Society. _I need to get help... before it's to late... before I'm killed... before soul society is killed..._ She was stopped as the sadden faced Kaito appeared before her.

She let out a small yell as she slid to a stop infront of him. "Remember me?" He smirked as he went to go and grab her. She ducked out of the way, summersulting to the side, her eyes wide as she stared at him, in disbelief.

"I thought Zaraki-taicho killed you!" She yelled as she stood up, her heart beating fast as she felt defenseless.

"You have to kill both of us in one attack or else we'll just survive." She saummersaulted again, dodging the joyfull faced Kaito that appeared behind her.

"And it's kind of hard to do that when we can be seperated..." They both said, a grin on their face as they approached her.

"Hadou 33- way of destruction!" She yelled shooting the blue ball towards one. He hit it away easily, not even leaving a mark on his arm. "What the... it should have-"

"You're in your estate now, Koirukai Chiyo... All of your powers are restricted... all you have left is to come with us..." The sadden faced one said as the joyfull faced one grabbed Chiyo from behind, she let out a loud scream, trying to get anyone's attention.

"Chiyo..." Shuuhei said, hearing a faint scream from the Yaya estate. He turned to Matsumoto who was in the nineth divisions office at the time. "She's in trouble..."

"Let's go, Hisagi." Matsumoto said as the two ran off towards the estate.

Chiyo struggled to be freed, screaming at the top of her lungs to be freed. She could feel her power deep inside of her, trying to break free. "SHUUHEI!" She yelled, knowing he had to be somewhere near by as she was barely able to feel his reiatsu. She put her head forehead and slammed it back, hitting the joyfull faced Kaito, sending him back in pain for just enough time as Shuuhei and Matusmoto appeared on both sides of her. "Shit..." She cursed as she yelled her head as blood trickled out of the back from hitting the hollow mask.

"Chiyo- who are these-"

"Arrancar! It's only one, but he can split into two... Zaraki-taicho had killed one, but you have to kill both in one attack." She told the two quickly as she stood up. "They work for Saeki... He's trying to do something... he's trying to take over my estate... he's trying to find the secret power that my family owns... He's got arrancar and doushin hollows working for him..."

"Doushin hollows...?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hollows that are controlled by a higher being... in this case, they're being controlled by Saeki..." Chiyo said as she moved out of the battle area as Matsumoto took on the joyful faced Kaito and Shuuhei took the sadden faced Kaito.

"Chiyo..." Shuuhei said, "Get to Captain Commander, and tell him about this... it needs to be stopped!"

"Right." She said as she nodded. "But-"

"We'll take care of this clown..." Matsumoto said, "This is your chance, Chiyo... use it! Haineko!"

Chiyo ran to the gates and opened them enough for her to squeze through as she ran through the divisions trying to get to the first division. She was on the lower level of the division and needed to get to the bridge to get to the office. "Yaya-san?" She turned, spotting vice captain Kira.

"Kira! I need you're help..." She said, "Help me get up there... I need to for the sake of my estate." She told him.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked her, "I thought you weren't allowed to leave you're estate..."

"Kira! I need you're help right now! I will answer questions later!" She said shaking him. "Get me up there NOW PLEASE!" She yelled at him.

He finally got the message and grabbed her, jumping up on the spiritual particals to the bridge. "Thank you. And when this is all over... I'll explain everything." She said before she ran to the doors. Without even knocking, she opened them to see a captain's meeting going on.

"Koirukai-san..." Yamamoto said spotting the girl as she walked to the front of the dais that he sat on. All the captains eyes were on her as she fell to her knees.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho..." She said, her back covered in blood, that was still seeping through, "I beg of your help..." She said as she felt tears forming, reality finally desiding to hit her. "My father, Yaya Kyouya, was killed years ago before I became a shinigami, and was replaced with a Doushin hollow, who is under the command of Koirukai Saeki. He is planning on gaining the power of Yaya and taking over Soul Society. He has many doushin hollows and arrancars working under him. Hisagi Shuuhei and Matusmoto Rangiku are at my estate fighting the arrancar that nearly took my life last Feburary until Zaraki-taicho saved me." She explained, "I need your help... please... don't do it for me... but for Soul Society... for heaven, for hell, for those still living, and those that need protecting... Please... just help..." She said as she clenched her fist on the cold tile floor.

"Captains..." Yamamoto spoke over Chiyo's cries. "Move into battle."

* * *

**This is actually the last chapter in this story, and now to the sequel! YAY! Action packed sequel! WOOT WOOT! haha... What do you think should happen?! Oooh, I already have a good idea what will.... :D So, be on the look out for that story, which should be up by tomorrow! YAY! I know... this doesn't seem like it should be the end, but it is... so review. :D**


End file.
